Emotions Piper falling from grace
by luvindrewfuller
Summary: One shot song fic because I was bored - runs with PFFG Basically how people feel in PFFG to Concrete Angel by Martina McBride Hope you like!


_Hey, hope you like! This is kinda gonna be a songfic chapter – I got really really bored. The official chapter will be up soon but this goes a bit more into people's feelings so it's probably worth it..._

............................................

**(A/N the lyrics that come in are from Martina McBride's Concrete Angel. They fit even though it's about a girl – I couldn't destroy this song by changing it to fit exactly it is way too powerful to do that...)**

.................................

_**She walks to school with the lunch she packed**_

_**Nobody knows what she's holding back**_

_**Wearing the same dress she wore yesterday**_

_**She hides the bruises with the linen and lace**_

_**Ooooh**_

"Chris. What are you doing? If you want to get to school on time get going now!" Piper yelled.

Funny how Wyatt's gonna get driven and have everything done for him Chris thought. I mean what time is it? 7? He won't even be thinking about school yet.

"Now Christopher."

"Yes Mom." He'd always wondered how no one ever realised why he left so early; he figured Piper must tell them something.

_**The teacher wonders but she doesn't ask**_

_**It's hard to see the pain behind the mask**_

_**Bearing the burden of a secret storm**_

_**Sometimes she wishes she was never born**_

He left History; no one had noticed once again. Pain might be visible in his eyes but it wasn't bold enough to tell anyone. It didn't reveal his secret; no one suspected. Good it would be so much better if no one knew; because when people knew problems started. It would be so much easier if he didn't exist; maybe he should have let the cleaners erase him.

Sam had watched him leave his eyes brimming with tears. He could never show the emotion in front of Chris; it would kill both of them. Sam couldn't bear to watch the suffering his friend went through day by day at the hands of his mother. It hurt him too much.

_**Through the wind and the rain**_

_**She stands hard as a stone**_

_**In a world that she can't rise above **_

_**But her dreams give her wings**_

_**And she flies to a place where she's loved**_

_**Concrete Angel**_

He shook himself and got rid of the memories of the night before when Leo and Wyatt had been at a father son thing and let himself float into his paradise; a sanctuary. He wasn't going to let anyone find out – he couldn't beat the world and escape; he was caught.

Andy watched; practised eyes reading Chris in seconds stripping away the barrier Chris had created and seeing how much he was really hurting. He watched as the boy's face turned calm. Only a Halliwell would manage to do that and not look suspicious. But then only a Halliwell could cause this much pain to one of their own.

Chris was in his wonderland; the universe he had created himself, his escape – and he was happy.

_**Somebody cries in the middle of the night**_

_**The neighbours hear but they turn out the light**_

_**A fragile soul caught in the hands of fate**_

_**When morning comes it'll be too late**_

Sam watched as Chris and Piper skirted around the truth that night; hugging with fake cheerfulness, laughing, playing and then he watched how everyone seemed to buy it and act like nothing was wrong.

How could they be so blind?

Chris silently pleaded with his friend not to say anything. Leo and Wyatt were in now but Piper loved mornings when the two were asleep and she had free reign over her youngest and could do whatever she wanted with his small 8 year old body.

_**Through the wind and the rain**_

_**She stands hard as a stone**_

_**In a world that she can't rise above **_

_**But her dreams give her wings**_

_**And she flies to a place where she's loved**_

_**Concrete Angel**_

Chris breathed a sigh of relief as he managed to make it through the night without letting his mask slip, without angering his Mom, without letting anyone know what was going on. He lay back on his bed and slipped back into his world where he could escape. His world where nothing bad happened; he wasn't constantly in fear, he wasn't in pain, his clothes weren't too small, his Mom loved him and cared for him; he was free.

_**A statue stands in a shaded place**_

_**An angel girl with an upturned face**_

_**Her name is written on a polished rock**_

_**A broken heart that the world forgot**_

He made his way into school, mask up as always blending him in to the background. No one noticed him and he liked it that way; there was only Sam but Sam could be trusted and Sam wouldn't tell. He could hide everything from the world this way and be as forgotten about as the children who died years ago. The ones who's graves he liked to go and sit next to and think. The ones who were innocent and wouldn't judge him because of his mother's hatred.

Piper watched him with a smile – he might turn out ok after all. If she kept up his discipline that is; otherwise who knows what he could become.

_**Through the wind and the rain**_

_**She stands hard as a stone**_

_**In a world that she can't rise above **_

_**But her dreams give her wings**_

_**And she flies to a place where she's loved**_

_**Concrete Angel**_

....................................................

_As I said I know it's about a girl but it works and I figured what the hell? This song speaks to me despite the fact abuse didn't kill me and it really helped me explain how Chris (cough me cough) feels so I think it was worth it _

_Ldf x_

_And as always reviews are very muchly loved!!!!!_


End file.
